


Two Sparklings, One Prowl

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sparklings, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family stuff between Jazz and Prowl!</p><p>I'm pretty sure it's obvious, but if not Chase and Strongarm aren't from IDW... in my world they are though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sparklings, One Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> Useless family junk that went nowhere... 
> 
> I'll get around to writing something with a plot that will make sense.

Agitation flickered over Prowl's faceplate as two sparklings ran through the lounge room. Chase ran after his smaller sister, toppling data pads off the tables and scattering toys in his wake. Primus, he had no idea how Jazz could put up with these two while Prowl would be at work.

Stepping out of his office and into the hall, Prowl was pushed back against the wall as Strongarm charged right for her sire. Chase followed suit but stopped as Prowl caught his squirming daughter in his arms and hoisted her up so they were at optic level with each other.

Prowl scowled at his daughter, but she only continued to giggle. He had to hold back the smirk that was threatening to cross his lips.

Strongarm ceased her giggling and placed her much smaller servos against Prowl's faceplate. "Hi, Sire," the femme smiled at the mech.

"Hello, strongarm," Prowl chuckled as he held his daughter close, giving in to her all too adorable ways.

"Hey my family," Jazz called as he walked through the front door. "Where are my hugs?"

"Carrier!" Strongarm shrieked with a giggle as Prowl put her back down and ran to Jazz. "I missed you," the femme giggled as Jazz took her into his arms.

"I missed you too. All of you. Did you guys drive your sire insane?"

"Yes," grumbled Prowl as he picked up the scattered data pads. "Remind me never again to take a sick day."

Chase helped his father clean up the mess in the lounge room before following Jazz and Strongarm to help prepare dinner. While the three prepared dinner, Prowl took the time to run up the wash racks for a quick shower to ease his frustration.

With his armor off, Prowl stood under the hot mist of the shower and breathed a sigh as his muscles relaxed. So caught up in the water cascading over himself, Prowl hadn't even notice Jazz walking into their shared wash racks.

"Dinners ready," Jazz purred as he looked to his mate out of his armor. It was rare for Prowl to actually strip from his armor to reveal his muscle lined protoform. Just seeing his mate's tantalizing protoform had Jazz's fans kicking on.

"Be there in as minute," Prowl said giving his mate a sideways glance. The look of lust on Jazz's face made Prowl smirk as he leaned a palm against the wall. "Come on, Jazz, my protoform is nothing new to you."

"I know," Jazz crossed his arms and grinned. "It's been awhile, that's all."

Chuckling softly, Prowl turned the tap off and took a step toward his mate with water running down his bare chest and abs. Jazz was right when he said it had been awhile. The last time they both were out of their armor was when he and Jazz first bonded.

As Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz, the police bot kissed Jazz once before moving his lips to his audio. "Perhaps after we get our sparklings to stasis we can have some well deserved time to ourselves."

"Deal," Jazz said without a second thought. He'd do well not to turn Prowl down when he was in this kind of mood, as it was rare.

 

Dinner was quiet as usual except for the occasional bickering from Chase and Strongarm. Prowl always put an end to that though so it wouldn't escalate to anything else.

Strangly, Prowl was calmer than usual as well. Jazz watched his mate closely as he interacted with their sparklings in their silly table games that the law enforcer would usually frown upon.

Flashing a smile to his mate, Jazz leaned on the table. Perhaps a sick day was just what Prowl needed. The mech was at ease since he was with his family and not worrying about anything going on within in the council.

Jazz leaned back in his seat and continued to watch his family together. Tonight, Prowl really did deserve quality time with his mate.


End file.
